Rutinas adorables
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Para el San Valentín Invisible del foro The Ruins. Para Lore Black Weasley. Enjoy!


**Rutinas adorables**

_Para el San Valentín Invisible del foro The Ruins. ¡Envió ciberespacial para Lore Black Weasley! Que pidió, textualmente, "un Ron/Hermione como padres en una situación muy hogareña donde estén Rose y Hugo de niños pequeños. Que sea algo romántico, pero no empalagoso y que tenga unos pequeños toques de Harry/Ginny". Pues bien, espero hacer justicia y que te guste._

Esta amaneciendo en la residencia Weasley-Granger. Viven en suburbios del Londres muggle, donde hay bastante tráfico y autos, pero que la mayoría del tiempo es muy tranquila. Es una casa simple, de tres pisos y cuatro habitaciones además de un ático. Una de las habitaciones le pertenece al matrimonio joven: Ronald y Hermione Weasley. Aunque ambos fueran personas que disfrutaban de la familia y de vivir cerca de los Weasley, Hermione necesitaba vivir en un lugar bastante céntrico, y siempre había sido su sueño el tener una casita donde vivir, además de que ahora se había agregado al plan que fuese en un tranquilo barrio muggle. Y los deseos de Hermione, por muy pequeños e insignificantes que fueran para ella, eran órdenes para Ron. Porque la amaba, y además de que con cada sonrisa sentía las mejillas rojas, se sentía orgulloso.

La segunda habitación es de Rose. Rose Hermione Weasley Granger. Al principio había tan solo una cuna, una cajonera y un corral, todo de colores muy femeninos. Cuando Rose creció lo suficiente como para saber cuales colores y formas le gustaban y cuales no, le hizo saber a sus padres en el desayuno que odiaba el color rosa de las paredes, y que debían cambiar la cama a una más alta, porque le desagradaba estar demasiado abajo por su altura –ya que había heredado un físico de los Weasley's-. La destacaba un cabello enmarañado y rizado pero muy pelirrojo que se recogía con un cintillo o con lazos –ya que aún no descubría las cremas para peinar muggle o las pociones alisadoras-, una altura impropia de una niña de ocho años, y la biblioteca más grande que un niño hubiera podido querer. Va a la escuela muggle, un instituto donde está con otros quinientos niños de su edad separados en doce clases. Y eso era con todos los cursos. Pero iría a Hogwarts en el futuro: ya tenía sus explosiones de magia, pero ya casi las controlaba lo suficiente como para no pillarla desprevenida.

La tercera habitación de todas, es de Hugo. "Enano", como le dice a veces Rose con cariño. Y es que Hugo es lo menos parecido a un Weasley. Al contrario de Rose, no es tan alto como Lily Potter, por ejemplo. Su cabello es liso, pero lo pelirrojo solo se le ve a tornasol, y es la viva imagen de Hermione, solo que en versión masculina. No tiene más pecas que unas pocas en la nariz, y es bastante más callado que la mayoría de los niños. No le gusta leer en demasía –como a Rose-, pero le gusta estudiar. Y todo eso le es natural, ya que no busca complacer a sus padres. Pero sí quiere ser el mejor en ajedrez, para que algún día gane un trofeo muggle que tanto desea. No habló de corrido hasta cerca de los tres años, y entonces podía decir palabras complicadas como "dificultad", "computadora" o "acromántula". Y es que ese vocabulario en su vocecita de niño era encantador. Va a la misma escuela que Rose, solo que dos cursos más por debajo, con los demás niños de seis años. Y había tenido su primera explosión de magia hacia dos semanas: se había enojado con Rose porque le había estado molestando con una vocecita cantada para cualquier cosa que dijera, y ella terminó cantando ópera durante unos quince minutos hasta que su madre había tomando su varita.

-Hugo, cariño, es de mañana. –susurra Hermione al oído de su hijo menor, sacudiéndolo suavemente. Es lunes, así que debe levantarse a las siete y ducharse y vestirse en poco tiempo. Es también muy independiente. Como ambos sabían de antemano lo que seguiría, Hugo se levantó con un bostezo para ir derechamente al baño. Él siempre es el primero en hacer eso entre los dos hermanos. Y Hugo tiene sueño ligero, como un gesto aprendido de Hermione por su utilidad.

-¡Rose Hermione! ¡Ya es hora de que te levantes! –exclama por mientras Ron, quien con cariño aunque violencia, sacude el colchón de su hija mayor, hasta hacerla rebotar y reír. El sol ilumina ambos rostros pecosos y pelirrojos que se dan un beso de buenos días, y luego de largos cinco minutos en los que Ron mueve, molesta, ilumina y levanta a la niña, Rose se levanta y avanza a pasos tambaleantes para tomar su uniforme, que dejó preparado la noche anterior.

La tercera habitación es para invitados, como lo eran a menudo Albus Severus y Lily Luna. El primero es el primo favorito de la joven Rose, y los dos siempre hacían travesuras para obtener lo que querían: por ejemplo, creaban un sistema para que los aspersores del jardín funcionaran, y Hermione tuviera que salir a arreglarlo manual, ya que como era un barrio muggle, debían cuidar lo que hacían constantemente. Y al tener la casa vacía –y sin sospechas-, podían encaramarse en sillas para alcanzar un paquete de galletas de las que enviaba la abuelita Molly. Los Potter vivían en el valle de Godric, bastante lejos de donde vivía Rose, así que solo podían comunicarse por red flú, cartas y verse cada dos o tres semanas en sus cenas familiares. Pero con sus gestos y movimientos, sabían lo que el otro pensaba.

Por otra parte, Lily y Hugo eran polos opuestos: mientras que Hugo era realista y serio, Lily era una bomba de alegría y espontaneidad que hacía mella en la seriedad del niño. Por supuesto, pensaban igual en todo lo que hacían, pero la manera de expresarse era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre ellos. También les gustaban las mismas cosas, como las varitas de regaliz, los animales, viajar por red flú y la televisión. No le tenían miedo a nada, y con cada historia que les contaban sobre misteriosas criaturas mágicas –de los cuales tío Bill se reía, pero no decía nada, así que era verdad-, corrían a buscar aventuras y amigos. Y todos en el pueblito cercano a la madriguera los conocían, así que eran una dupla de casi hermanos también. Entre Albus y Rose, y Hugo y Lily, no sabían quienes eran más unidos.

Al desayuno, Ron y Hermione, Rose y Hugo, se sientan a la mesa, y casi al momento va desapareciendo toda la comida que hay en la mesa. Uno de los rasgos completamente Weasley que heredó Hugo fue el apetito y la habilidad de comer sin engordar o llenarse. Rose también, pero es más sosegada. Pero es normal. Y, con una Hermione corriendo en busca de los bolsos escolares y loncheras y Ron preparando a los niños para salir, peinando a Hugo y arreglando el uniforme torcido de Rose, salen de casa.

-¡Las llaves! ¡Dichosas llaves del auto! –refunfuña Ron, que de nuevo necesita entrar por las olvidadas llaves del auto. Pero una lechuza lo distrae unos momentos: está llamando a la ventana, y es del Ministerio. Jefe de aurores, presumiblemente. O Harry Potter, su cuñado y mejor amigo.

_Ron:_

_La cena es hoy a las siete de la tarde en tu casa, como habíamos planificado. Puede que lleguemos un poco tarde porque a Albus le deben sacar un diente, y con el miedo que tiene a las agujas puede que nos demoremos. Ginny dice que llevará el postre (ya sabes que va a llevar su especial tarta de manzana para cincuenta personas), y que les envía un beso a todos. _(En esta frase hay unas letras disparejas, como si el papel hubiera sido escrito en movimiento) _Lily dice que tiene una sorpresa para Hugo, y Albus me ha dicho que te diga que no le digas a Rose sobre su diente. Quiere que sea sorpresa, también._

_Saludos_

_Harry Potter_

_Jefe de aurores_

Sí, tenía el sello oficial, así que debió haberla escrito en casa y haberla enviado del trabajo. Una ventaja para Ron de no ser el jefe es que aunque ganaba monetariamente lo mismo, había horarios más flexibles y entraba media hora después. Así que era él quien debía ir a dejar a los niños… ¡Los niños, iban a llegar tarde! Ron corrió, dejando la carta encima de la mesa de la cocina, y cerrando la casa con un portazo. Con suerte, el director del establecimiento iba a dejarlos pasar… o podría idear una manera de que hiciera la vista gorda con algo de carisma. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, sentado en su escritorio, esperaba. Hacía treinta minutos exactos había enviado una carta a Ginny, y esperaba impaciente la respuesta. Luego de que Ron pasara por su oficina y le afirmara la cena de esa noche, había enviado una carta con la misiva a su pelirroja esposa, y esperaba impaciente a que le respondiera. Sí, ambos tenían trabajo, pero siempre encontraban el momento de enviarse cartas. Antes eran las cosas más tontas que se esperaba de una pareja recién casada –"<em>¿sabes que? Te amo" "No sabes cuanto te amo yo" "Por supuesto, menos que yo" "¿Y si quedamos iguales? Sería justo" "Pero sería mentira. Yo te seguiría amando más"<em>-, pero luego, con James y todo el estrés que supone cuidar del bebé, empezaron a enviarse cartas de broma. Es decir, tenían un mensaje que decirse, como que a James le faltaba algo o había algo que contarse, pero lo decían de tal manera que, o era muy empalagoso y personal, o era de un nivel impersonal desconocido.

Pero Ginny no era impuntual. Podía ser pícara, independiente, regañona, con complejo de mama gallina con sus hijos, irascible y violenta –durante el embarazo le volaban a su cabeza almohadones de la nada tan solo por estornudar demasiado fuerte-. Pero nunca impuntual.

Así que, si no le llegaba una respuesta en diez minutos, iba a ir a hacer una visita express a la casa –ya que era el turno de Ginny de ir a dejar a Albus y a Lily a la escuela. James iba más temprano, y se iba con Harry-. Pero fue innecesario, porque a los tres minutos ya llegaba una respuesta.

_Estimado señor Harry Potter:_

_Siento mi deber informarle que los llamados sus hijos ya han llegado a la escuela muggle sanos y salvos, tal y como estaba estipulado. Para cuando he llegado al cuartel general _–nombre alterno para su casa en el valle de Godric, que en realidad podría parecer un cuartel por la seguridad antimagia que había- _me he encontrado con la lechuza del ministerio que aguardaba, y por esa simple razón mi carta podría llegar con retraso a la hora convenida._

_Respecto a su pregunta, mi horario de salida es de las cinco en punto. Con el tiempo que hay desde las cinco a las seis he de cocinar para la cena Potter-Weasley de hoy, y de seis a siete hemos de llevar en familia al joven Potter al dentista muggle para una extracción de diente. Si seguimos ese margen de tiempo exactamente, hemos de llegar a las siete menos diez a la residencia Weasley-Granger, justo a tiempo._

_Se despide sin nada más que añadir,_

_Sra. Ginevra Potter_

Ginny era así, con sus extravagancias y cartas y lenguaje y florituras. Pero no se podía quejar. Era divertido hacer cosas que los demás no. Y el que siguieran tan enamorados como desde el primer momento hacía ya más de una década atestiguaba que podrían seguir así unos diez años más. Y así sucesivamente. Después de todo, era su rutina.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, aquí está. Podría considerarse además como ubicado cronológicamente antes de mi One-Shot "31 de Agosto", pero las personalidades de Rose no calzarían exactamente. Fuera de eso, este es mi regalo para Lore. ¡Que lo disfrutes! Espero haber hecho justicia –aunque me gusta leer el Romione con personajes de la tercera generación, nunca lo escribo, soy más Dramione-, y retraté a los personajes como se me iba imaginando: A un Ron enamorado perdidamente de su esposa, a Hermione retribuyéndole perfectamente en un cuadro de familia feliz con sus hijos. Y Harry junto con Ginny como una pareja menos convencional, con sus detalles y bromas privadas que los separaban del mundo y los hacían estar más enamorados.<em>


End file.
